Because of Love
by purplecake42
Summary: In a strange way though, she wanted this so badly for him. More so than any desire she could dream up for her own personal gain. He was her husband, and she loved him fiercely. She wanted to see him happy, wanted to see him live out this wish.


**Hope you like this ;)**

There was a silence that hung in the air as Kurt continued to drive down the wide stretch of the highway. It wasn't a bad silence at all. In fact, it was actually kind of meaningful, at least to Diane, anyway. She turned to watch Kurt. He stared straight ahead, occasionally throwing her these loving glances she couldn't get enough of. A wide grin on his face, his eyes turned up at the corners like they did whenever he smiled…she couldn't look away.

It was unusual that she'd even suggested to go on a hunting trip in the first place. It wasn't something she'd normally _want_ todo. It wasn't like her to put this much effort into anything that didn't directly benefit both of them. In a strange way though, she wanted to do this so badly for him. He was her husband, and she loved him fiercely. She wanted to see him happy, and they deserved a break after what happened during the last few weeks. And if that meant she would have to go hunting, it was worth it.

She had always thought that when they got married, they would still live their lives for themselves, the only difference being that now they were together. She soon realized this wasn't the case. Now, she wanted nothing more than to live her life for him...for Kurt, forever. She knew he felt the exact same way about her.

"Hun," she said softly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Hmm?" he hummed, tapping his fingers on the wheel as he drove to some imaginary tune.

"You're happy we're doing this, right?."

"I am very happy." His eyes shone in the light of the sun, and Diane smiled.

" _Because I've always wanted to go there, and because of love,"_ his words from mere minutes ago echoed in her head.

 _Love._ God, she loved him so much.

"Hey," she grasped his arm. "Pull over." Kurt looked at her confusedly.

"Pull over? Where?"

"I don't know, on the side of the highway. Off a rest stop. I don't care, I just need you to pull over."

"Okay," he shrugged. Slowing down, he pulled the car off to the side of a smaller road, leading off to the left. It was still in complete visibility of the main highway, yet it was a dirty road with no formal lines or pavement to be seen. Once the car had stopped completely, Kurt put the vehicle in park and turned the keys in the ignition. Now, all was silent save for the other passing cars. The sun hung low in the West. They only had a couple more hours of daylight, at most.

"Are you okay? D'you need to stop for a minute?" he asked, turning to face her.

Diane unhooked her seatbelt and turned her entire body to face him. She stared at him, gazing deep into his eyes, and took a breath.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just a minute…" Quickly, she slid forward, lifting herself until she was sitting in his lap, straddling him in the driver's seat. Her knees pushed up against his sides as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Kurt was completely caught off guard. His hands which moments before had been resting on the steering wheel, hovered in the air beside her for a moment before coming to rest on her back. They traveled up and down cautiously, unsure of the next move. He sighed against her mouth, kissing her hungrily before he had to pull away and take a breath.

"Diane," he breathed heavily, leaning his forehead against hers. "What's gotten into you? I mean, I like it, don't get me wrong. We're just…we're on a highway."

"I know," she nodded, pressing her thighs around him without giving it a second thought. She could feel him tense up underneath her, as his hands found firmer purchase on her lower back. "Just—just stop talking."

"Yeah," he nodded, before crashing his mouth against her again.

She felt him groan against her lips, and the vibrations sent shivers down her spine. In truth, she honestly didn't know why she needed him so badly right now. It was an urge—a thirst, and a strong one—and she needed to quench it.

"You are wild," she heard him mumble, as his hands slid up the back of her shirt and her own tangled themselves in his hair. By now, she could feel his growing insistence against her inner thigh. She wasn't ready though, not yet. She needed to enjoy this. She didn't care that people could see them, or that it was perfect daylight. Truthfully, if people were paying more attention to the happenings of their little car rather than looking at the road ahead, they were putting themselves at more risk than whatever she and Kurt were doing.

She kissed down his neck, her lips leaving tiny wet marks in a trail down to his collar. Kurt let out a low, deep growl while his hands worked their way up the front of her shirt to cup around her breasts. There, he squeezed gently, working his fingers under the cotton fabric until he felt the soft skin against his palms.

"Mmm," she breathed, arching her back a bit until she was chest to chest with him. She could feel that familiar heat building in her chest and between her legs, and then she couldn't stand it anymore. She let go of his neck, reaching down to undo her zipper. Kurt's hands stopped, watching her with a dazed expression, while Diane tugged her skirt and panties down so she could kick them off onto the floor.

"God," Kurt moaned, his hands automatically finding her hips as he leaned forward again, sucking on her neck.

"Kurt," Diane cooed softly, reaching down, her hands fumbling at his belt in her eagerness and impatience. She pulled the front of his jeans open so he was sticking hard in the air through his boxers. With another quick motion, she freed him from that last bit of fabric. Kurt helped her pull them down to the middle of his thighs. Just enough room for what she needed.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Diane" he replied. With a quick motion of her hips, he slipped right in. Diane paused, sitting at the top, if only to enjoy those first five or so seconds of bliss. The moment their bodies connected always made her head spin.

"Fuck," Kurt whispered harshly, leaning his head back against the seat. His hands were so tight around her hips that her skin was turning red. It wasn't like they'd never done it in the front seat of a car before…but somehow this just felt different…better. Diane began to lift her hips, dragging herself against him tantalizingly slow. When he was barely an inch in, she let herself drop back down, until his dick was buried as deep as it could possibly go. Kurt moaned loudly this time, his voice carrying out the open window and into the air.

"God Diane" he managed to cough out until she silenced him with her mouth, biting down and almost certainly bruising his lips. Kurt was struggling to keep himself still. Every bit of him was trying to thrust up into her, meeting her slower pace. Somehow he managed to restrain himself as she lazily bounced on top of him.

"Kurt," Diane moaned. "God, I love you so much..." She could feel herself reaching that point. "Oh…fuck." Speeding up now, she came down harder with every pulse. She watched Kurt's face, saw him close his eyes tight and clamp his mouth shut, until she felt his entire body freeze up underneath her. He groaned, crying out her name in a rough cough, and she could feel his heavy, labored breaths hot against her neck. It was only another second until she felt herself give in to that euphoria, her legs shaking and body spasming around him while she gasped for air. Kurt held her the entire time, stroking her hair through her rough comedown, whispering softly as he kissed down the side of her face. It was all an amazing blur, until she stilled on top of him, panting in his arms.

"Beautiful," he mumbled, rubbing her back. "My God…"

She pressed her forehead against his, feeling his sweat mix with her own. He kept meeting her mouth in tiny pecks, their lips barely bumping together, but enough to satisfy that need to keep feeling each other. All she saw was a blur of color, her heartbeat pounding through her ears.

"Shhh…" he whispered, pulling her against him. She was shaking, and she didn't even understand why. It took a minute or so, but once it felt like her lungs had filled with air again, Diane sat up straighter.

"That was…" she pushed her hair back with one hand, bits of it stuck to the back of her neck with sweat. "

Amazing," Kurt finished for her, rubbing her back slowly. "Perfect."

With another kiss, Diane slid off his lap. Awkwardly, on sore legs, she crawled back into her seat, reaching for her panties. Kurt pulled his own back up, buckling his belt in a hurry.

"We'd uh…we'd better get outta here before someone calls the cops," he said, flashing her his lopsided grin.

"Maybe they already did," Diane pointed out, her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"So just outta curiosity," Kurt said, as he started the car and they pulled off the little side road. "Why now?"

Diane sighed. She was exhausted, hungry now, and they still had a ways to go before they reached Wyoming. She turned to him, reaching for his hand idling by his side.

"Well, it's a vacation right?" she laughed. "Why not make the most of it?" Kurt laughed, the infectious sound carrying on for another mile. It didn't matter what she said. She knew that _he_ knew, and that was more than enough for her.


End file.
